Atada a Você
by My Little
Summary: Isabella acaba gravida de quem mais a machucou, e agora terá que se casar com ele, Edward Cullen, seu professor e quem a estuprou, pai da sua filha, dono dos seus pesadelos.


música

Me mechi na cama sentindo meu corpo doer, mostrando que a noite passada não havia sido apenas um pesadelo.

Flashblack onn

–Merda! - Gritei chutando o pneu da picape

–Awn desculpa bebê, AGORA LIGA DESGRAÇA!

–isabella? - ouvi uma voz rouca nas minhas costas.

–a professor Cullen! - eu disse num pulo devido ao susto, me virei o encarando, ele estava longe, e lindo.

–O que aconteceu, todos já foram pra casa a essa hora!

–Desculpa professor, eu fiquei na biblioteca por um tempo e acabei perdendo a hora, agora essa mer... a picape não quer pegar. -Disse tentando parecer controlada, quem era controlada estando perto de Edward Cullen?

–huum...Se você quiser eu posso te dar uma carona. - Edward disse sorrindo torto.

–A não precisa se preocupar professor. Jajá ela pega é assim mesmo! - Eu disse sorrindo timida.

–Tem certeza já tá tarde Isabella, não tem problema pra mim eu não tenho pressa, sem contar que ficar aqui, sozinha, é perigoso, vamos amanhã você vem com seu pai e pega a picape ou hoje mesmo. - Ele disse sorrindo, olhei pra trás, depois pro céu, realmente estava escurecendo, seria perigoso ficar ali (não que alguém ia querer me pegar ou algo do tipo, mas enfim, era melhor se previnir certo?) - Então vamos?

–Vamos - eu disse sorrindo.

O carro de Edward cheirava a seu perfume, ou seja, era maravilhoso, muito bem cuidado por sinal, é, um lindo volvo prata, maravilhoso como o dono. Olhei pela janela, nossa havia escurecido rápido demais, ou eu havia perdidoa hora na biblioteca, sim eu havia perdido a hora na biblioteca, merda, Charlie ia me matar!

Sai dos meus pensamentos ao perceber que o carro havia parado.

–Porque você parou professor? - eu perguntei olhando para Edward, que tirava o cinto.

–Edward, apenas Edward bella. - Ele disse sorrindo se aproximando de mim e tirando meu cinto também. Olhei pela janela e percebi que aquela não era a estrada para minha casa, eu nem siquer sabia que estrada era aquela, vazia, sem ninguém.

Edward empurrou meu banco pra trás e eu cai detada, que merda era aquela?

Tentei me levantar mais edward segurou meus braços o prendendo ambos no banco e subindo encima de mim.

–Para! - eu pedi tentando me solta. - me solta para o que tá acontecendo Edward?

–Fique quietinha Bella, prometo que você vai gostar. - Ele disse no meu ouvido, esfregando algo duro na minha barriga e gemendo no meu ouvido. Olhei para a janela novamente e percebi que estava trancada, o terror me tomou ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

–SOCORROOOO - Tentei gritar, Edward deu um tapa em meu rosto.

–CALA A BOCA ISABELLA, OU VAI SER PIOR PORRA. - Ele gritou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que o local doesse.

–Me solta por favor. - eu pedi chorando.- Por favor eu juro que não conto pra ninguém Edward só deixa eu ir embora!

–Você vai embora baby. - Ele disse puxando minha blusa pra cima e tirando meu sutiã.

– Jajá você vai embora.

Deixei minha cabeça cair pro lado ao sentir minha calça ser tirada junto a minha calcinha, fechei os olhos, ouvindo o ziper de Edward ão era assim? era assim que eu acabaria?Eu como todas as garotas sempre sonhei Edward Cullen, porra ele era Edward Cullen, e agora, ele ia tranzar comigo? me estrupar? eu iria mesmo acabar assim? assim ia ser a minha primeira vez?

–AAAAAAA. - Gritei sentindo Edward enfiar aquele membro duro de uma vez em mim, as paredes da minha intimidade ardiam, tudo doia.-Shiiu já vai passar.

– Ele disse pela primeira vez gentil naquela noite, entrou e saiu de mim mais uma vez, devagar, mas não demorou muito para que ele começasse a meter forte em mim.

A cada estocada era uma lágrima, a cada estocada a minha intimidade doia mais, deixei minha cabeça pender enquanto as lágrimas caiam, Edward gemia alto se esfregando em mim e apertando meus seios, eu apenas olhava para janela, pressionando cada vez mais meus lábios, a noite estava linda não? uma noite para namorados, sim.

Fechei meus olhos desejando para que aquilo acabasse logo, para que aquela dor passasse, nem um segundo depois e Edward caiu encima de mim, eu ainda olhava estática para a lua.

O banco voltará a seu lugar e o volvo parava em minha esquina, eu ainda olhava está tica para a lua.

–Não quero que ninguém fique sabendo disso Isabella, ninguém vai acreditar em você, lembressi disso. - Edward disse pela 15ª vez, arrumou mais uma vez minha blusa, e meu cabelo, mostrou o espelho pra mim revelando minha aparencia, pela primeira vez depois do que acontecerá eu olhava para algo diferente que não fosse a janela e a paisagem que por lá fora passava, a bela lua que contemplava o céu.

Eu estava bem de aparencia, o arco voltara a minha cabeça e o cabelo como sempre um tanto bagunçado por trás dele, a roupa estava amaçada mais quase não dava pra perceber o que acontecerá.-ótimo trabalho não? - Edward disse sorrindo e deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha, tirando o espelho da minha frente, eu continui olhando para onde ele estava.- Pode sair do carro querida, e lembresse... - Sai do carro antes que ele terminasse a frase.

–Isa... - Meu pai começou a falar mais eu subi rápido demais a escada para que ele me visse, entrei no emu quarto jogando a mochila encima da cama e correndo para o chuveiro.

Entrei na ducha de roupa, a água fria caia na minha cabeça enquanto eu ia tirando com delicadesa cada peça de roupa, meu corpo doia, minha intimidade latejava, tudo em mim parecia ter se quebrado, ematomas cobriam meu corpo inteiro, mas não eram piores dos que o que ficaram na alma, não. deixei meu corpo escorregar pela parede, gemendo entre dentes de dor, puxei meu joelhos junto ao meu corpo me encolhendo, e fiquei ali chorando.

Sai da ducha e deitei na cama apenas com um blusão e uma calcinha velha, meu corpo latejou a noite toda até eu pegar no sono.

Flashback - off

Senti meu corpo doer novamente ao levantar, tentei dar um paço de cada vez, tudo era difícil, tudo doia.

Me olhei no espelho, olheras contemplavam meus olhos e um leve ematoma pegava a parte direita do meu rosto feito pelo tapa que Edward havia me dado. Me lembrei daquele sorriso, que esteve nos meu piores pensadelos daquela noite, aquele sorriso que um dia forá o mais bonito pra mim, hoje só me dava medo, e nojo, muito nojo, nojo de tudo nele, das mãos, do toque, tudo me dava nojo em Edward Cullen, ele era um monstro, monstro, monstro, monstro...

–Monstro...- Sussurei pra mim novamente antes de me deitar novamente na cama com dificuldade, e cai no sono novamente, só para ter novos pesadelos, com a mesma imagem.


End file.
